


Happiest season

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: Happiest Season (2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Happiest season

配合食用的BGM

【Make you mine this season】

【All I want for Christmas is you】

【December】🎄🎅🔔

每当日历翻到最后一个月时，Natasha总是忍不住默叹一口气。看着25号上醒目的红色圈圈，还有Wanda在旁边画的小笑脸，Natasha只能苦笑。她共情不了大众对于这个节日的热枕。

但起初，她对今年的圣诞有过一丝期待，因为这一年，她认识了Wanda。

“一起来嘛，你会喜欢我家里人的～”

带着灰色毛线帽的女朋友用她专属的撒娇音把自己锁在怀里，用下巴轻轻蹭自己的脸颊，Natasha每次都会怨念自己为什么是矮的那个。抬头就看见Wanda充满着期待的看着自己。

——

恋人湖绿色的虹膜能让Natasha回忆起小时候在俄罗斯唯一美好的记忆。西伯利亚的夏天十分短暂，厚雪融化后会流入小镇后山里的一片湖中。当Natasha想要躲避原生家庭的压迫，那里总是最好的选择。

透亮的湖水带着一点点凉度，红发小女孩脱下鞋后慢慢往深处走，直到水面没过下巴。四周墨绿的松林将湖围住，静谧的山中湖让Natasha内心第一次拥有了一丝平静。

——

“好不好嘛～”

“Da”

两人在不起眼的街角小巷里交换亲吻。Natasha承认，没有什么感觉比在温柔爱人怀里更有幸福的安全感了。

——

争执总是起始于很琐碎的事情，两人在假期开始时大吵了一架。

“什么叫你的初恋女友也会来？”

“Nat你不要生气了嘛..”

“我生气是因为你之前完全没有提过这件事，Wanda”

“我..我不就是怕..”

“Wanda，你不能每一次因为害怕就不告诉我。”

这一年Natasha没有陪Wanda回家过节。

——

“你叫我过来就是让我喂Wanda的金鱼的？”

Carol半蹲在Wanda的金鱼缸前，撒下一把饲料，蓝色和橙色的小鱼抢夺着小颗的食物。

“不完全是。”

“Wanda回老家了？”

“哼，那个小鬼..”

Natasha用勺子用力的戳了一下碗里的燕麦。

“她是不是还是开车去的？”

“是的，永远不敢坐飞机的小朋友。”

“她这个毛病真的很奇葩，坐飞机又不是坐高速喷射机，怎么就不敢呢？”

“奇怪的小傻子，她要是勇敢一点该多好..”

“想她啦～”

“Shut you damn mouth”

“Okay”

——

Wanda的前女友并没有来家庭聚会，但是有一位客人不请自来。

“Hey Wanda，看看谁来了！”

染成银发的双胞胎哥哥朝自己挥手，Wanda内心十分感谢Pietro给自己一个理由离开窒息的聚会社交。

“好久不见，Wanda.”

“Nora..好，好久不见.”

“我记得你们以前在暑假玩的很开心啊，重聚了好好聊聊。”

Pietro拍了拍Wanda的肩膀，和对面扎着马尾的金发女郎寒暄几句后回到了室内。

“Wanda，你变了好多，看看你现在的样子，我是指，你看起来棒极了。”

“谢谢...”

Wanda有些不好意思地撩了撩头发，不禁想起高中毕业时的暑假，那时候的自己还在桥正牙齿，微微的婴儿肥让她看上去比同龄的孩子更稚嫩一些。而那年Nora在她平静的生活中出现。纯金的细发和厚唇，不同于同龄人的身体和思想，甚至是她吸烟的手势，都让年少时的Wanda迷恋不已。

“Nora姐姐...我.”

“Love is for children，don't you think？”

十七岁的爱恋不掺着任何杂念，但有的人就会感觉过于纯粹。

Wanda的第一次暗恋还没来得及说出口就以失败告终。

——

“你肚子饿吗？”

“嗯？”

Nora在雪中点燃一根烟。

“我受够聚会的食物了，想找个地方吃点东西吗？”

看着Wanda点头后，女人笑着吸一口烟，挽着她的手离开了院子。

两人在小餐厅吧台边聊了不少。Wanda知道了女人去欧洲追求自己的演员梦，最后结束现实回到了老家。

“Life sucks，isn't it？”

Nora一口喝完了剩下的啤酒。

“我们浪费大把时间去证明自己幼稚的观点，到最后，错过了那些美好的东西。”

她自嘲的笑了笑，再次点了一支烟，默默的看着Wanda。

“Wanda，现在觉得，我们浪费那一整个夏天。”

略带暧昧的语气和眼神，淡淡的烟雾从女人的指尖轻轻飘起，朦胧的绕在两人面前。

“送我回家好吗，我就住在这附近。”

当Wanda掏出钱包时，女人再次提出请求。

“你的公寓不错诶。”

为了打破电梯里微妙的气氛，Wanda靠在镜子上，随意的扯了个话题。

“老房子了，但我的房东不错，主要是便宜。”

Nora玩笑似的接了话，身体悄悄斜靠在Wanda大衣上。

送Nora到了家门口，Wanda双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，略微后退两步，和女人有了些距离。

“祝你今晚..”

“不想进来看看嘛？”

“what...？”

“I mean，it's much nicer inside.”

“我...我有女朋友的..”

Nora好像没有听见Wanda说的话，握住了Wanda的手腕。

“你知道你紧张的样子很可爱嘛？”

女人慢慢靠近Wanda的脸。

“不好意思...我得走了..”

Wanda一下抽出自己的手

“我要去找一个人，我，我先走了！”

Wanda掉头就往电梯口跑去，在电梯门关上前不忘挥挥手，

“顺便，提前祝你圣诞快乐！”

夜晚的街灯照亮下落的雪花，Wanda搓着手拦下一辆出租车。

“小姐，您要去哪？”

“机场，谢谢。”

——

📍纽约

【电视机的音乐】

“Jingle bell Jingle bel*”

“All I want for Christmas is yo*”

“Last Christmas I gave you my hear*”

“无聊死了..”

Natasha换了十个台都是相似的圣诞神曲和特辑，翻了个白眼后关了电视。

这几天的Natasha不是电影马拉松就是连着追电视剧。烤了一大桶焦糖爆米花躺在沙发上，《拉字至上》不过两天就看完了。

这让Natasha想起来刚刚和Wanda住在一起时深夜一起看拉字至上，讨论bette和tina什么时候能复合，Marina有多吸引人，两人还为吃醋，但是Natasha私心很喜欢晚上Wanda吃醋时的样子。

这是第几个一个人过的圣诞夜？Natasha不记得了。今年也是和以往一样的日常，睡衣电影和零食，Natasha以为和以前没有什么区别，但她突然发现，她不适应了。

Wanda不在身边了，或者是她希望今年能和Wanda在一起，甚至以后好多好多个圣诞节。

墙上的合照，地毯上的双人拖鞋，冰箱里的花生酱巧克力蛋糕，浴室里靠在一起的两只牙刷，甚至是床头柜里两人的小玩具，Wanda在她生活中的痕迹太深，Natasha不再适应没有她的生活了。

抱着Wanda买的靠枕，Natasha盘腿坐在沙发上。

’I miss you...‘

晚上十一点钥匙的开门声吓到了女人。

“Nat！”

“Wanda？？？”

女人躲在沙发后面没有头绪，她怎么回来了？

“What the hell babe? What’s going on ? You okay?”

女友的棕发被雪打湿，鼻尖发红，还气息不定的喘气。Natasha看着有些心疼，抚上Wanda冰凉的小脸。

“计..计程车在..在附近抛锚了，我跑过来的！”

Wanda笑着摸了摸脸上温暖的手，好像身体不再冷了。

“Wanda，到底发生了什么？”

Wanda笑着没有说话，从大衣口袋里掏出一个小盒子，在门前单膝跪下，

“我只有一件事想问你，Natasha，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“Peng”

Natasha吃惊的表情和出乎意料的用力关门让Wanda的大脑一下懵了过去。

😧😧😧

“啊———！”

Wanda傻傻的跪在门外，听到女人在门内的声音。

当Natasha冷静一点后再次打开门后，就看到Wanda在地上摆着她的委屈脸看着自己。

“所以你答不答应嘛🥺🥺🥺”

Natasha破涕为笑，用手臂抹去眼泪，蹲下扶她的恋人起来。

“I do，babe，Sure I do...”

“天哪，Wanda，你是怎么回来的？”

“我坐飞机回来的～”

“WTF babe？你居然坐了飞机？？”

“是啊，因为这是最快见到你的方法了☺️”

“Aww，babe...”

捧着Wanda的脸，Natasha吻了上去。

“戒指是我在机场买的，对不起我现在买不起钻大的🥺”

“It okay, Wanda”

一颗小钻镶在精致的戒托上，虽不引人瞩目，但却包含了Wanda全部的勇气和爱意。

“我遇到了一个老朋友，她...当她靠近我的那一刻，我想到的全是你...我只想和你在一起...我不想再浪费时间了。”

Wanda搂着Natasha进了玄关，轻轻的关了门。

“你是我唯一想共度余生的人。”

“So do I.”

“It is the happiest season, isn’t it?”

“Da”

\--------

PS

“Da”--Russian

“Yes”--Eng


End file.
